Estrellas rotas
by MrRayney
Summary: —Chico Bestia…—murmuro Starfire tristemente mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos— ¿Podría ser…que nuestras estrellas estén rotas?


**_Wish_**

 ** _Escrito por The Lady Bonny_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Bueno vamos a ser sinceros, he subido mucho BBRae hasta el momento tanto trabajos míos como traducciones, así que me encontré con este one-shot de una autora que me gusta mucho y que realmente esta genial

Espero que les guste y también aquí se encuentra una de las razones por las que no me gusta el RobRae.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _Estrellas rotas_**

—No es la gran cosa, Star— dijo Chico Bestia encogiéndose de hombros. Su mirada regreso hacia la bahía y aunque no le tenía ningún cariño al agua, se alegraba de verla. Podía lidiar con ver las olas todos los días, pero observar una tormenta de fuego, muerte y destrucción cada mañana…

No tanto.

Él realmente estaba agradecido de que sus amigos y él seguían vivos, capaces de pasar el rato en el techo y observar las estrellas. Era una situación bastante surrealista en cierto modo, considerando que no deberían haber sobrevivido. Todos habían pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos días, especialmente Raven.

Raven. Chico Bestia estaba completamente agradecido con ella. A pesar de sus miedos y de todo lo que ella creía acerca de si misma, ella había impedido que su malévolo padre demoniaco de otra dimensión convirtiera el planeta en un páramo apocalíptico y haber extinguido toda la raza humana. Ella era la persona más increíble que conocía.

Pero mirando el objeto que tenía en su mano, hacía que Chico Bestia deseara tener la capacidad de volver en el tiempo específicamente hace 24 horas, justo en el momento antes de que Raven fuera encerrada en esa supuesta habitación de máxima seguridad. Deseaba poder tener una segunda oportunidad en ese momento. Había un montón de cosas que desearía haber hecho de una manera diferente.

Como no darle ese estúpido centavo.

—Pero yo no lo entiendo ¿Ella no tomo su moneda de cobre de la fortuna? — pregunto Starfire sorprendida mientras veía el objeto.

—Sí, ella lo hizo, pero supongo que en algún momento ella lo dejo caer. Realmente no puedo culparla, quiero decir…el mundo estaba llegando a su fin ¿verdad? Un centavo habría sido la última cosa que tendría en mente. Pero como ella lo dejo olvidado, me di cuenta de que no le importaría si lo tenía de regreso— explico Chico Bestia encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de sonreír, pero su plan no salió a la perfección. En el fondo le dolía y su amiga lo sabía, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias—No es realmente algo importante.

Las siguientes palabras de Starfire se escucharon casi como un susurro.

—Aun así duele ¿verdad?

Chico Bestia pensó esto por un momento, queriendo negar aquella declaración. Después de todo esa sería la cosa más inteligente por hacer. No tenía sentido decirle a alguien que le dolía que Raven no recordara el pequeño regalo que le había dado. Era una estupidez enojarse por algo como eso, al igual que era estúpido que él siguiera tratando de hacerla sonreír. Y era aún más estúpido que él quisiera que ella lo notara, pero lo más estúpido era esperar que ella sintiera algo más que amistad por él ¡Toda esta situación era estúpida! ¡Demasiada estúpida!

Pero al ver los brillantes y comprensivos ojos de Starfire se dio cuenta que no podía mentirle.

—Tal vez solo un poco— admitió en voz baja.

—Si— respondió sencillamente la princesa Tamaraniana mientras asentía con la cabeza— En realidad así me siento con respecto a Robin.

El changeling de repente se dio cuenta por la cantidad de dificultades por las que su amiga estaba atravesando en estos momentos, ya que a pesar de la profunda simpatía que abruptamente había desarrollado por la chica a su lado, Chico Bestia también se sintió un poco mejor respecto a esto y estaba bastante disgustado consigo mismo por sentir tal cosa, después de todo ¿Qué clase de persona encuentra alivio en la tristeza de un amigo?

A pesar de todo, lo que más alegraba al Titán verde es que no se encontraba solo en el techo. Las estrellas se veían especialmente hermosas esta noche, pero verlas por si solo habrían hecho que se sintiera más solo de lo normal.

— _No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre_ — pensó mirando la puerta, sabía que en algún momento tenían que regresar al mundo real, sin embargo una parte de él quería esconderse de este durante un rato más— _Y solo vamos a sentirnos peor cuanto más tiempo pasemos aquí._

—Hey, Star… ¿No deberíamos regresar a la fiesta antes de que se den cuenta que hemos desaparecido?—pregunto Chico Bestia, dándole un suave empujón a su amiga, sin embargo la chica no hizo caso a esta pregunta.

Ambos sabían que eso era una mentira. Cyborg probablemente ya se habría ido a descansar. Dejando solamente a Robin y Raven quienes seguían allí, sin duda estarían demasiados absortos entre sí para notar la repentina desaparición de ellos dos.

La verdad eso había estado pasando mucho últimamente, los dos adolescentes habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. El changeling se había dado cuenta de esto desde hace unos meses, cuando Raven repentinamente había estado buscando apoyo en Robin. Ella había ido a hablar con el chico maravilla acerca de sus temores sobre el futuro y desde ese momento, los dos habían demostrado que las aves realmente no vuelan separados. Era como si los estuvieran ignorando por completo, Robin había trasladado su casi obsesión por Slade a Raven, mientras que ella había puesto por completo su fe en su líder. No era difícil notar que ella había acreditado toda la derrota de Trigon a Robin.

— _Yo creía en ti también, Rae…siempre lo he hecho_ — pensó Chico Bestia con amargura— _Sin embargo nunca te tomaste la molestia de darte cuenta._

Y eso…eso era lo que más le dolía a Chico Bestia. En el pasado, desde que el equipo había sido fundado, su trabajo había sido estar ahí para su oscura compañera ya que a pesar de todas sus discusiones y diferencias, cuando Raven necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse, Chico Bestia sin importar lo que pasara estaría allí para darle todo su apoyo. Ella siempre había parecido que apreciaba eso, ya que ella siempre parecía estar feliz de que él tratara muy duro por estar allí cuando ella lo necesitara. Siempre había pensado que tal vez…tal vez él era algo importante para ella. Tal vez un poco más especial que cualquiera de los otros chicos con los que se había topado en su vida.

Dándole una mirada a su amiga, Chico Bestia se preguntó si esto era justamente por lo que Starfire estaba pasando. Ella siempre había sido la que estaría ahí con Robin para apoyarlo y ayudarle en todo lo que le fuera posible, además Robin siempre había actuado como si la princesa fuera la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo, Starfire siempre fue su principal prioridad y ahora ni siquiera le daba la hora del día.

Una parte de Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que Star ni él estaban pensando sobre esta situación de manera racional. Ni Robin ni Raven habían dado alguna clase de indicio que les dijeran que sentían algo más de amistad hacia ellos ¡Que egoístas eran los dos, estaban aquí pasando el tiempo lamentándose la perdida por las personas que amaban en lugar de celebrar su victoria y agradecer que seguían vivos!

Pero aquella sensación de vacío en el estómago que se veía reflejada en el rostro de Starfire y que también se encontraba sintiendo él, le decía que ambos habían esperado esta oportunidad para desahogar sus penas por lo que Chico Bestia decidió que solo por esta vez actuaria de una manera egoísta, después de todo ambos se merecían este momento.

Con este pensamiento en mente, no fue ninguna sorpresa que ambos se quedaran inmóviles. Sentados en su lugar dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado y a pesar de la milagrosa victoria que tuvieron los Titanes sobre Trigon, tanto Chico Bestia como Starfire pensaban que las estrellas brillaban con frialdad ante ellos esta noche.

—Amigo ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que me enseñaras aquella técnica para pedirle deseos a las estrellas?— pregunto Starfire bruscamente.

El changeling la miro confundido pero asintió de todos modos, recordando como hace varios meses la princesa Tamaraniana se había presentado frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Al parecer, ella acababa de ver la película de Pinocho y ella quería saber más sobre aquel concejo de Pepito Grillo de pedirle deseos a las estrellas, ya que como Chico Bestia era pequeño y verde, Starfire había llegado a la lógica conclusión de que el seria el Titán adecuado para responder sus dudas. Aunque estaba algo ofendido y perturbado por aquella comparación, Chico Bestia la llevo a la azotea y procedió a explicarle todo el procedimiento para pedirle un deseo a las estrellas, en el cual una persona utilizaba la primera estrella que veía en el cielo para pedir en silencio un deseo. Incluso le había enseñado una pequeña rima para ayudarla a recordar el proceso.

—Aquella noche y muchas noches después, siempre pedía el mismo deseo que venía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…— vacilo ella, pero una vez que Chico Bestia le dedico una mirada alentadora, la princesa le regalo una sonrisa temblorosa y prosiguió— Había deseado que un querido amigo mío encontrara la felicidad necesaria para reparar su corazón por la dolorosa perdida de su familia. Al final esto llego a pasar, yo realmente creo que finalmente su dolor ha sido sanado y me alegro por eso…pero…me temo…que mi deseo se volvió realidad de una manera que yo no esperaba.

Todos los Titanes habían perdido a alguien importante en algún momento de sus vidas, sin embargo Chico Bestia no necesitaba preguntarle a su amiga a lo que se estaba refiriendo. También instintivamente sabía exactamente cuál había sido el deseo que ella había pedido y la forma en la que ella había esperado a que este se hiciera realidad. El changeling simplemente suspiro pesadamente.

—Los deseos son cosas algo complicadas, Star. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con las palabras que utilizas, porque un simple descuido puede hacer que no consigas lo que quieras. De hecho…de todos modos nunca lo consigues.

Pues no necesitaba contarle acerca de todos los deseos que él había pedido por la felicidad de otra persona y como sus deseos también se habían hecho realidad pero de una manera dolorosa. Él solo necesitaba ver la desgarradora sonrisa que ella le dio para saber que su amiga ya lo sabía.

—Chico Bestia…—murmuro Starfire tristemente mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos— ¿Podría ser…que nuestras estrellas estén rotas?

Él la miro y trato de tragarse el doloroso nudo que tenía en la garganta antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Starfire y nuevamente trato de sonreír. Su sonrisa había sido peor que la primera que le había regalado, pero al menos lo había intentado.

—Sí, Star…—contesto el changeling— Tal vez lo están.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Y aquí otra de las razones de porque no me gusta mucho el RobRae, pues no me gusta ver sufrir a Star y Chico Bestia, de por sí ya sufrieron demasiado en su niñez ahora les rompen el corazón.

Por otra parte ver sufrir a Robin y Raven…encuentro un cierto placer en ello, principalmente si es de manera sentimental.

La verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de esta traducción, nos vemos para la próxima.


End file.
